


Las reglas del Strip Ajedrez (versión muggle)

by zelsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromas de ajedrez, M/M, Y comerse cosas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Quítate una prenda. Son las reglas.</p><p>—No son las reglas porque el strip ajedrez no existe.</p><p>—Sí que existe. Lo acabo de inventar. Todos los derechos reservados y etcétera. Mi madre estaría orgullosa de las cosas que he conseguido. ¡Haz el favor de quitarte una prenda!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las reglas del Strip Ajedrez (versión muggle)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Para Rhea_carlysse en el Festival de Remixes (http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html) :D

Las voces vienen desde detrás de los arbustos.

Si alguien pasase por ahí quizás pensaría, muy lógicamente, que son los arbustos los que están hablando. "Otro hechizo extraviado", concluirían. Todo el mundo sabe que la profesora de Encantamientos tiene la costumbre de sacar a sus alumnos a los terrenos en sus clases prácticas, siguiendo una técnica metodológica que ella llama "Escandinava" y que el profesor de Estudios Muggles prefiere denominar "hippie". El resultado es que después de cada sesión hay unos días en los que las paredes del castillo cotillean sobre los peinados de los alumnos, la hierba se queja cuando la pisan e incluso, en una memorable ocasión, el calamar gigante le pide de salir al capitán del Quidditch de Slytherin. Se dice que Lucius Malfoy no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces.

Pero si a este hipotético caminante le pudiese la curiosidad y se asomase un poco por encima de las hojas, vería que las voces pertenecen en realidad a dos alumnos de Gryffindor de séptimo año con fama de gamberros, que están sentados en el suelo, estudiándose por encima de un tablero de ajedrez.

—Canuto, no esperarás en serio que...

—Pues claro que espero que —interrumpe Sirius Black, y se aparta la melena de la cara con un movimiento de cabeza que, Remus está seguro, ha practicado delante del espejo—. Si piensas de verdad que voy a jugar al ajedrez _sin más_ es que nos has estado engañando todos estos años y en realidad eres tonto del bote.

Remus intenta ser razonable, aunque Sirius es un caso perdido en materia de razón.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que quería, cómo era, _celebrar el final de los exámenes y este espléndido día de una forma placentera_.

Sirius le mira con el labio superior ligeramente levantado, al borde del ladrido.

—Yo no sueno así —Aunque suena así exactamente. Le señala con un dedo—. ¡Y no intentes hacer como que no sabes a lo que me refería!

—La verdad es que intento no saber a lo que te refieres siempre que puedo. Tus ideas me meten en muchos líos.

—Sí, de meter iba la cosa —dice. Remus carraspea y Sirius añade—: Además, me engañaste. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo cuando me dijiste que íbamos a jugar en los arbustos que querías decir jugar al _ajedrez muggle_?

—Creo que el ajedrez muggle es mejor que el mágico —dice con un encogimiento de hombros—. Es un ejercicio intelectual más estimulante. Más puro, quizás. Sin las piezas destrozándose entre sí es sólo la lucha metafórica entre dos mentes.

Cuando termina su pequeña declaración Sirius le está mirando con tal expresión asqueada que Remus tiene que contener la risa.

—Circe bendita, cómo no me he dado cuenta de que eras mariquita antes —dice, con convicción teatral—. Eres un coñazo de primera categoría, Lupin.

Remus se encoge de hombros y extiende el brazo para mover su caballo. Sirius le golpea la mano con rapidez antes de que pueda hacerlo.

—¡Nada de eso! Quítate una prenda. Son las reglas.

—No son las reglas porque el strip ajedrez no existe.

—Sí que existe. Lo acabo de inventar. Todos los derechos reservados y etcétera. Mi madre estaría orgullosa de las cosas que he conseguido. ¡Haz el favor de quitarte una prenda! —exclama, con impaciencia, y Remus suspira. Hay cosas contra las que no merece la pena luchar.

Se desengancha la P de Prefecto y la deja sobre la hierba, con cuidado.

—Venga, ¿contento?

—Pues claro que no estoy contento. ¿Desde cuándo es esa mierda de pin una prenda? Las prendas se usan para vestir, Lunático.

—La insignia es parte de mi uniforme, y por tanto es una de las prendas que componen mi vestimenta.

Sirius le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y declara que "no se puede hablar contigo". Remus se lo toma como una victoria, así que mueve su caballo y se come uno de los peones desprotegidos de Sirius.

Sirius sonríe de medio lado y a Remus le da un salto el corazón, parte miedo y parte todo ese conjunto de sentimientos que le provoca Sirius de forma habitual. Sirius se inclina hacia atrás, se aparta la corbata y empieza a desabrocharse la camisa blanca, lento y deliberado, con una sola mano.

—Ah. ¿No sería mejor que te quitases la corbata o un zapato? —dice Remus, e intenta sonar casual aunque la voz le sale un poco ahogada. Sirius se está llegando al ombligo, y los parches de piel que pueden adivinarse entre la ropa hacen que a Remus se le seque la boca.

—Es que tengo mucho calor, ¿sabes? —dice Sirius, tranquilamente. Le mira a través los mechones de pelo sobre sus ojos y deja que la camisa se deslice por la circunferencia de sus hombros hasta la hierba. Saca sus manos sin prisas y se apoya sobre el suelo, de forma que Remus puede verle todos los músculos de los brazos y el pecho moverse bajo una piel que está demasiado morena para pertenecer a una persona que se pasa nueve meses al año en Escocia.

—Mmm, supongo —dice, y mira con intensidad el tablero entre ellos. Sirius le está mirando con una sonrisa satisfecha y la verdad es que Remus entiende lo del calor. No lo entiende cuando sus amigos y media población de Hogwarts insisten en dejar de usar bufanda a principios de la primavera, porque a Remus el frío le persigue durante todo el año, como si estuviese desligado del clima y lo llevase dentro de su cuerpo, junto con el lobo. Pero cuando Sirius se quita la ropa, lo cual pasa bastante a menudo porque es un exhibicionista incorregible, Remus entiende lo que es sentir calor, al menos _éste_ tipo de calor, todopoderoso y adictivo.

—Te toca —dice, y le mira sólo un poco, desde detrás de sus pestañas. Sirius tiene la corbata todavía colgando del cuello, mal colocada y medio deshecha, y sería una imagen muy ridícula si no fuese muy otra cosa.

—¿Quién dices que me toca?

Remus no se digna a contestar y Sirius se toma su tiempo antes de mover. A pesar de todas sus protestas Sirius juega muy bien al ajedrez, incluso mejor que Remus, así que cuando mueve su torre a una posición muy vulnerable Remus frunce el ceño, buscando la trampa. La sonrisa de Sirius le está poniendo nervioso, así que en vez de hacer lo que espera que haga mueve uno de sus peones.

—Tsk, Remus, qué manera de jugar es esa.

—Estás tú bien para hablar —murmura, y mira cómo Sirius se come su peón. Se quita el jersey espeso del uniforme de invierno y Sirius le dice, sin rencor, que cree que está bastante mejor que bien, no me ofendas.

Remus sabe que debe tener la cara rojísima, a juzgar por la manera en la que le arden las mejillas. Él sólo quería pasar una tarde tranquila en los terrenos, no convertir una partida de ajedrez inocente en una sesión de preliminares. A pesar de todo no puede dejar de mirar a Sirius. Sirius flexiona los músculos de su pecho, como si nada, y Remus pondría los ojos en blanco si no sintiese que le aprietan demasiado los pantalones.

Coge aire y da un par de vueltas a los puños de su camisa con dedicada precisión. Puede sentir los ojos de Sirius sobre su piel, más calientes que el sol.

—¿No me la vas a comer? —dice Sirius, de repente.

Remus se atraganta con su saliva.

—¿Cómo dices?

Sirius parpadea.

—La torre, Lunático —dice y señala al tablero con un movimiento de mano—. Que si no me la vas a comer—Hace un movimiento con las caderas que a Remus le parece obsceno—. Me tienes a punto.

—Ah. Sí, claro —A Remus le tiemblan un poco los dedos cuando come la torre de Sirius con su alfil.

Sirius se desabrocha el botón de los pantalones y Remus está un poco hipnotizado. Sirius tiene manos grandes, los dedos fuertes y nudosos, y cuando se baja la bragueta Remus casi puede sentirlas bajar por la línea vertical de su espalda. Remus sabe que Sirius es probablemente el mejor mago de su promoción, si no el estudiante más aplicado, pero sabe también que el poder que tiene Sirius sobre él no tiene que ver con la magia. O quizás sí, de una manera elemental, más poderosa y potencialmente destructiva que cualquier maldición prohibida. Remus siempre prefiere pecar de prudente pero Sirius se quita los pantalones, se sujeta la erección a través de los calzoncillos y le repite, despacio, si no vas a comérmela, Lunático, y Remus lanza al viento todo rastro de prudencia y se olvida de que están en los terrenos de Hogwarts, mal escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, a la vista de cualquiera que se le ocurra asomarse un poco.

Aparta el tablero con una pierna y sujeta a Sirius por la corbata, tira de él y le arranca un gemido con la lengua, le susurra _voy a comértela bien_ antes de lamerle el interior de la boca.

Si alguien sintiese curiosidad por mirar en ese momento entre los arbustos vería a dos chicos de séptimo curso enredados en mitad de la hierba, turnándose para lamerse entre las piernas como si fuesen animales. Uno de ellos tira de la corbata del otro para dirigirle a donde quiere que vaya, como si fuese un perro, y el otro sonríe una sonrisa oscura y le dice que _ves, Lunático, éste juego sí que me gusta_ antes de hacerle aullar.

Si esa persona hipotética se quedase más tiempo vería cosas aún más privadas que el sexo, después de que ambos se corren, cuando se quedan tumbados sobre la hierba con los uniformes deshechos. Vería como el más musculoso de los dos le besa la muñeca al otro, cómo le aparta el pelo de los ojos y le dice "Lunático" como si fuesen las palabras secretas de un hechizo antiguo. Uno que el otro chico parece conocer, también, porque asiente y vuelve a tirar de la corbata para poder besarle, esta vez más despacio.

Pero si esta persona fuese una persona normal, de las que no se revuelca en público ni espía a los que sí lo hacen, se apartaría nada más ver quién está detrás de los arbustos y lo que está haciendo, empujando a su amigo en la dirección contraria.

—James, ¡James! ¿Qué pasa? Estás blanco.

James sujeta a Peter por la manga de su camisa y tira en dirección al castillo.

—Nada. No preguntes.

—¿Pero qué has visto? —pregunta Peter y mira hacia atrás con nerviosismo.

—Cosas horribles —Tira un poco más, insiste—: ¡No preguntes!

Esa noche, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor Peter les pregunta a Sirius y Remus qué han estado haciendo toda la tarde cuando se deslizan a deshoras por el marco de la Señora Gorda.

—Jugando —dice Sirius, con una sonrisa descarada y marcas de hierba en las rodillas.

—Al ajedrez —apunta Remus, compuesto hasta el último pelo. Deja el tablero de ajedrez sobre la mesa—. Muchas gracias por prestárnoslo, James.

James cierra el libro de Aritmomancia que estaba leyendo y les mira desde detrás de las gafas.

—Os lo regalo —declara—. Jesús, para vosotros entero —luego les señala con un dedo acusador—. ¡No os vuelvo a dejar nada!

FIN


End file.
